


Charging Forward

by klutzy_girl



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Season/Series 02, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers and speculation for the end of season two. Angie deserves better than the man who abandoned her when she got pregnant. Will knows this with every fiber of his being (and he's also head over heels in love with her, but that's beside the point).
Relationships: Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Charging Forward

“And you’re sure about this?” Will questioned Angie as Derek walked past them with yet another one of her bags.

Angie folded her arms and scowled at him. “Yes, I’m sure. Will, why the fuck do you keep asking me? I was sure the first time you asked and my answer is still the same now!” She didn’t understand why he couldn’t let this go. It was just for the summer anyway, and Graham would remain in the dark while he was away at Lance Bass’s space camp. 

“Because you’re making a mistake, Ange,” he reiterated for what felt like the thousandth time. Yes, he was in love with her but she was going to end up regretting spending the summer with Derek no matter what.

Derek chose that moment to walk back in to grab something else and awkwardly waved at them two of them. “Everything going okay in here?”

They both ignored him, too caught up in their argument. “You don’t know that!” Angie shot back at Will.

He groaned in frustration. “Why are you so stubborn?” He cursed Poppy for putting the idea in his head that he needed to tell Angie how he felt. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and couldn’t shut it off no matter how hard he tried.

“I could ask you the same question!” 

Will sighed, clenching his jaw. “He abandoned you while you were pregnant! And yes, he should absolutely step up for Graham but that’s it. Why would you give him another chance? He’s just going to fuck this up!” 

“You do realize I’m still here, right?” Derek interjected but again, they paid him no attention, too caught up in their argument.

She clenched her fists. “Again, you don’t know that, Will.”

“He’s not good enough for you!” Will yelled, even more frustration welling up. 

“And who are you to decide that? It’s my choice to make, and it’s up to me to decide whether or not someone’s good enough for me. You found something wrong with Colin too.”

“I saved you from heartbreak because he was still sleeping with his ex-wife. And hypocrite much? You found shit wrong with Tracy,” he reminded her.

“She didn’t like Sophie!”

Derek sunk down into a chair, knowing they were going to be here for a while (and he was beginning to doubt she’d even go with him at all. He doubted he had a chance with Will in the picture and didn’t even begrudge the other man for falling in love with Angie, something that was rather obvious. She was clearly in the dark, however). “I’ll just wait here then,” he muttered to himself. Maybe he should bring Angie’s bags back in.

“We’re not getting into that right now, especially since Tracy and I aren’t together anymore,” dismissed Will. He couldn’t understand why she was being so bullheaded about this Derek situation.

“Will, you’re my best friend. And I get why you’d be worried but I’m a grown ass woman. So why can’t you take a seat and stay in your own lane?” She threw her hands up in the arm.

“I know you’re a grown woman, Angie! This isn’t about that.” He bit his lip and glared at the wall, trying to resist the immature urge to punch Derek. Maybe he should tell her how he feels? But he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship (which, admittedly, he could be doing at this very minute).

“Then tell me what the fuck it’s about! You’re hiding something from me!” It couldn’t be what she thought it was, right? No fucking way. Her gut feeling was wrong but her stomach churned anyway.

“Just tell her already,” Derek sing-songed under his breath, rooting for them despite the fact that he wanted to be with Angie.

“No, I’m not!” Will denied. “I just think you’re making a mistake is all.”

She flapped her arms around. “I’m going with Derek so you better give me one good reason.” And okay yeah, the fact that he had abandoned her during pregnancy was a big one, still a red flag, but that had been years ago and he had clearly changed, especially since he was involved in Graham’s life now. He did need to start paying child support, though - that’d be nice.

Will finally snapped, surprising even himself. “Because I’m in love with you!” he shouted.

Dead silence. Angie froze, her whole body stilling, and her mouth fell open. She swayed for a few seconds as she tried to process the bomb Will had just unceremoniously dropped on her. She tried to find the words but her mind whirled so fast she couldn’t. “What.”

Will opened and closed his mouth a few times, thinking he should apologize, but now that it was out there, he couldn’t do it. “You heard me,” he finally responded, waiting for the axe to fall.

Instead, Angie’s eyes widened and she charged forward. The two of them began passionately kissing for the first time, completely missing Derek returning her bags, texting her that he’d call her soon to set up visitation and child support for Graham, wished her luck, and then left.

Angie and Will had two years of sexual tension to deal with and the fact that they had both been in love with each other for that long. She gently thumped his chest as she teared up after they finally stopped making out. “I’m in love with you too, Will.” Fuck, was this really happening? Finally.

They both laughed joyfully and made their way to the couch to have a conversation that didn’t involve yelling or accusations, both ready to be honest with each other. They hopefully had a fun summer ahead of them, one in which they could enjoy this new relationship without any interference from their kids (and well-meaning but meddling friends). Will and Angie were in this for the long haul even though the only thing they had done so far was confess their feelings.


End file.
